Conventionally, the different mechanisms necessary for coin validation/selection, as well as the return/payment of coins, which are included in automatic machines, both vending machines for dispensing all types of products as well as in recreative prize machines, are comprised of means that should be assembled independently coupling together for the correct operation thereof.
In the way, the assembly operation is made difficult since it is necessary to assemble and couple the different mechanisms in the body of the machine, given that one of the desired requirements is that these mechanisms take up as little space as possible. An attempt is made to optimize the available space.
Besides, it should be taken into account that there are more and more different types and models of automatic coin-operated machines, vending machines of very diverse goods, as well as recreative machines. Therefore, the more personalized they are, the more complex their industrialization is with all the inconveniences represented thereby.
On the other hand, we can indicate that in the operation of putting the recreative prize machines into operation, first of all, it is necessary to load by hand the deposit tubes of the coins to be used for payment. This represents a clear inconvenience, given that a considerable amount of time must be used in said operation due to the large number of coins that should be inserted.
Hence, then the count will begin for a suitable control of the game from the coins inserted, in other words, starting a control of the inserted coins and of the payments made in the game.
Likewise, it can be indicated that in the course of the game a moment may be reached when the number of coins deposited in the different deposit tubes for payment of prizes drops considerably. Conventional machines do not have any means for self-reloading that can avoid a hypothetical and improbable insufficient payment.